1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garage door apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garage door locking apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the latching of a garage door relative to an underlying floor assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garage door locking structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,542; 4,996,795; 4,655,487; and 4,911.486.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing latch bolts mounted to the garage door to direct the latch bolts into the garage floor when the garage door is directed in a closed position.